Csak káosz és pokol
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A történet a Japán történelem egy viharos időszakába, a Bakumatsu1 - a Tokugawa-sógunátus megdöntéséért vívott harc - időszakába kalauzolja el az olvasót, az 1860-as évekbe. Himura Kenshin gondolatait, érzelmeit, s egyik csatáját jeleníti meg.


Csak káosz és pokol

**Csak káosz és pokol**

**Alap: **Rurouni Kenshin (manga)

**Rövid tartalom: **A történet a Japán történelem egy viharos időszakába, a Bakumatsu (1) - a Tokugawa-sógunátus megdöntéséért vívott harc - időszakába kalauzolja el az olvasót. Himura Kenshin gondolatait, érzelmeit, s egyik csatáját jeleníti meg a forradalom káoszában.

**Csak **

**Káosz **

**És **

**Pokol. **

Ez ma Kyoto városa. Nyüzsgő, zsibongó és félelmetes összevisszaság. Egyszerre lenyűgöző és rémítő. Kellemes meleg színei hívogatnak, miközben a mélyéről áradó sötét eltaszít. A forradalom rákfenéje emészti. Vér szaga árad mindenhonnan a tavaszi hűs levegőben. Körül lengi az utcákat, tereket, fákat, bokrokat. Az emberek látszólagos nyugalmába feszültség és félelem vegyül.

Miközben az utcán elmegyek egy-egy járókelő mellett, látom, hogy a szemükben félelem és bizalmatlanság villan. Félnek. Szinte érzem a rettegésük illatát, s hallom szívük vad kalapálását. De most mégis tovább mennek, s nem zárkóznak be. Erős ez a nép, efelől mindig bizonyságot nyerek.

Épp hazafelé igyekszem, az uram házába, aki ma nem bízott meg semmivel. Így ma nincs különösebb dolgom, ezért nem sietek. Belefeledkezek a táj szépségébe, félretéve a gondokat. Kellemes szellő lengedezteti a fák virágait, bele-bele kapva a Sakurák (2) szirmaiba, amelyek rózsaszín folyamként hullanak alá. Most még szebbek, ahogy az alkonyati Nap aranyra festi a szirmokat.

Hirtelen feltámad a szél, és rengeteg szirmot csap az arcomba, mintha a vér fröccsenne, még a hangját is hallani vélem. Aztán hallok egy tompa koppanást, s látom, hogy az egyik cserje piros virága megadta magát, s a földre esett, olyan, mint az áldozataim testén megjelenő vérrózsák, melyek lassan tócsává nőnek, s beszennyezik a földet.

Megrázom magam, s elhessegetem a zord gondolatokat, mert ma nem kell ezzel törődnöm, hisz szabadnapot kaptam hitokiriként (3). Azonban a szél egyre jobban fúj, baljóslatú jeleket hozva magával. A harc szele ez, ami felébreszti a gyilkos érzékeket, hisz most jön a hitokiri kedvenc napszaka. Az éj leple, mely betakar és elrejt a kíváncsi szemek elől. Egy szamuráj lételeme a rejtőzködés és az elvegyülés. A feltűnéskeltés nem megengedett. Így élsz, vagy meghalsz, harcolva az életedért, az uradért, az elveidért, s egy elavult korszak megdöntéséért.

Gondolataimból apró neszek szakítanak ki, s hirtelen a Shinsengumi (4) egyik osztagának gyűrűjében találom magam. Nem kell sokáig várnom, hogy kiderüljön melyik is az. A hármas osztag vezetője áll elém. Borostyán szemeiben az ölés tüze lobban, ahogy harci szelleme ébredezik.

- Saito Hajime (5) - köszöntöm hideg, síri hangon. - Nem hittem volna, hogy ma találkozunk, főleg nem a tegnapi után.

- Veled mindig öröm találkozni, Hitokiri Battousai (6). Azt hiszem, ideje befejeznünk a tegnapi kis vitánkat, ami sajnálatos módon félbe maradt.

- Állok elébe. Gyere!

Persze nemcsak ő tesz eleget a kérésemnek, hanem az összes társa is. Az utolsó pillanatig halogatom a kardrántást, várva a megfelelő pillanatra, ahogy mindig. Ketten hamarabb érnek el, s szinte ugyan abban a pillanatban holtan esnek össze. Ez a Battojutsu (7) lényege. A végső pillanatban kardot rántani, s egy vágással levágni az ellenfeleket. _Élj a kard szerint, és halj meg kard által. _Ez a kardforgató élete. Ölsz, vagy téged ölnek meg. De csak néhány ellenfél van, aki jelentőséggel bír, a többi jelentéktelen, mint ahogy ez a kettő itt a lábam előtt.

Flegmán lerázom a kardomról a vért, és szembe nézek a többi ellenfelemmel. Azok gondolkodás nélkül rontanak rám, a legkisebb erőfeszítésre sem kényszerítve. Egyikük sem ellenfél. Oly könnyedén vágom le őket, mint ősszel a gabonát szokták, s közben Saitót figyelem. Gúnyosan vigyorog, s érzem, a végső összecsapásra készül.

Mikor utolsó társában forgatom meg a kardot, felegyenesedik eddigi flegma tartásából, s Gatotsu (8) állásba helyezkedik. Én is felveszem a kedvenc pózomat, s ránézek ellenfelemre, akinek szemében teljes elszántság csillog.

- Most megöllek - szól.

- Most megöllek? Ez az én mondatom.

- Hah, milyen önzőek vagyunk ma - gúnyolódik.

- Ne a szád járjon! Gyere! - kiáltok rá türelmemet vesztve.

Nem kell neki kétszer mondanom, már száguld is felém. De nem késlekedem, hanem felugrok a magasba, és csapásra emelem kardomat, hogy kettéhasítsam ellenfelem. De, mint általában, így most is keresztül húzta a tervemet. Későn tudatosult bennem, hogy a szokásos Gatotsu helyett egy másfajta támadást alkalmaz. Egyenes, hirtelen vágás helyett felfelé döf a kardjával, átszúrva a mellkasomat. Égető fájdalom jár át, s mikor kihúzza a kardot, szanaszét fröccsen a vérem, beszennyezve a város kövét.

- Azt hitted, kitérhetsz előle - mondja lenézően, miközben megpróbálom összeszedni magam, s rendezni a hirtelen sokktól szapora lélegzetem.

- A következő támadásod nem lesz ennyire sikeres - köpöm, s teljes erőből neki ugrom.

A kardja lefelé csap az enyém pedig felfelé. Félúton csapódnak egymásnak. A kardom eltöri az övét, és a mellkasába hatol. Szemei tágra nyílnak a meglepetéstől, s a lámpák fényében most arany fénnyel csillognak. Lábai meginognak, majd elterül a földön. Erősen zihál, nehézkes a lélegzete, ami jelzi, hogy már csak percei vannak hátra. Még utoljára felnéz, s elrebegi utolsó szavait.

- Találkozunk a pokolban.

Arccal a földre esik. Mozdulatlanul nézem. Örülnöm kéne, de valami meggátol benne. A császárpártiak egyik legnagyobb ellensége halott, de nem érzek kéjes örömöt, csak fásult ürességet. Mintha elvesztettem volna valami fontosat. És nem tudom mi az. Még utoljára végig nézek rajta, és elindulok a mostani otthonomba, de hirtelen meglátom a vörös virágot. Lassú léptekkel odamegyek, és felveszem, majd volt ellenfelem hátára dobom, ama intő jelzésként a sógunátus pártiak számára. _„Mind így jártok!" _Viszi a szél az üzenetet.

Elfordulok, s folytatom utamat. A sebem ellenére hamar hazaérek. Szerencsére már mindenki alszik, így nem kérdezősködnek. Jobb is így, mert utálok feleslegesen beszélni, s holnap úgy is megtudják. Az udvaron lévő esővizes dézsához megyek, hogy lemossam magamról a vér szennyét, s az émelyítő utált illatot, amely a virágok és ellenségeim vérének keveréke. Nem is számolom, hány vödör vizet öntök magamra, hogy felejtsek és megtisztuljak, de mint mindig, most sem sikerül, mert áldozataim arca most is kísért, és mindig kísérteni fog.

Végül már fázom. Sóhajtok, s elindulok a ház felé, hogy nyugtalan álomba merülhessek, de a lábam megadja magát, s összeesem. A vérveszteség mégis megtette hatását. Mielőtt elájulnék, még hallom, hogy léptek közelednek, de már nem tudok tudomást venni róluk, mert elragad a sötétség.

Hát ez most Kyoto városa.

**Csak **

**Káosz**

**És**

**Pokol.**

--

1. Annak a forradalomnak az időszaka, mely alatt a császárpártiak harcok során megdöntötték a sógunátus rendszerét

2. Cseresznyevirág

3. gyilkos, bérgyilkos

4. A sógunátus különleges osztaga

5. A Sinszengumi hármas osztagának vezetője

6. Gyilkos, aki a kardkirántás mestere

7. Kardkirántás művészete

8. Kitalált kardforgatási technika


End file.
